This invention relates to a four-wheeled vehicle and more particularly to an improved and compact four-wheeled vehicle.
There is a type of four-wheeled vehicle that is quite popular for off-the-road use and which is designed to rely primarily upon motorcycle components. This type of vehicle normally has a straddle-type seat that accommodates either the rider/operator or the rider/operator and one or more passengers seated in tandem fashion. As a result of this configuration, the frame for the vehicle must be relatively narrow, particularly in the area where the rider and passengers are seated.
On the other hand, it is also very desirable that the major running components for the vehicle be positioned within the frame construction so that they will be protected. In addition, this inward placement not only protects the running component, but also assists in assuring that the operator and riders will not contact any of the running component. However, this is difficult to attain with conventional frame, engine and transmission arrangements.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved frame and drive construction for a four-wheeled vehicle of this type.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved and compact frame and propulsion unit system for a four-wheeled vehicle of this type.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an improved and compact frame and propulsion unit system wherein the propulsion unit is disposed substantially primarily between and inwardly of the frame elements.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an improved frame for a four-wheeled vehicle.